Bitter Sweet & Beautiful Faith
by RedRosenberg
Summary: Just a short song fic to "Beautiful" By Joy Drop... Rated PG-13 because of Faiths language :)


Bitter Sweet & Beautiful... Faith 

Song Fic to "Beautiful" by Joydrop

Faith's POV.

Rating: PG-13 (Cause I have a bad mouth... well Faith does)

The rain was crashing down, a storm was brewing, I could feel it, any moment, a loud clap of thunder would shake the earth and lightning would rip through the sky, I was freakin' soaked out there but I had to know... I had to see what they were up to, what they had planned for me, if I should stick around or split before dawn... I'm not letting them screw me over anymore.

So there I was, black leather pants and a white tank soaked through, I could have walked right into the bronze, right then and declare a wet t-shirt contest, you know they wouldn't turn me down, I'm wicked hot... you know I'd win, well until little miss sunshine showed up, no doubt that she would, and with her innocent plain as Mary act, she'd flash the pearly whites and have all the guys fall at her feet, catch all the votes and win, while still bone dry... that's cause she's Buffy, Buffy Summers, and all the rules change for her. 

I'm rolling my eyes at that thought, it's so true yet so dumb, everyone's blind to her devious side. 

_//If I was beautiful like you, oh the things I would do, _

_those not so blessed would be crying out murder and I'd just laugh and get away _

_with it too. Like you do. //_

You think screwin' Spike on the sly, lying to your friends and all the other shit she gets up to behind the scenes makes for perfect? No, neither do I, but of course no one knows about that side of her, they wouldn't... they're blind and they're dumb asses "Oh Buffy you're so wonderful", screw that, Buffy's as bad as me, just happens she hides it well and I haven't got the time or patience to bother doin' that. I'm Faith, take me as I come, and if you don't like it, and when I ask you, you don't tell me what I wanna hear? I'll beat the crap out of you and we'll see if you get the answer right second time round. Oh I know, I'm blah blah bitter, blah blah bitchy, blah fuckin' blah... but I'm not Buffy Summers. 

_//If I was beautiful like you, I would never be at fault _

I'd walk in the rain between the raindrops, bringing traffic to a halt.// 

She was supposed to be dead two slayers ago, yet she's still around whining her ass off doing good getting top marks, well I'm bored, she acts like it's my bad that she died and her friend lasted all of... lets think... two minutes before getting herself killed, it's not my fault Buffy the undead won't stay in her grave, and Kendra the lame ass failed before she even began, geez, I'd have kicked the masters ass all the way to china, that's probably why they picked me, it wasn't destiny, they just saw me one day playing with my imaginary puppy and thought 'perfect, lets just get rid of the whiney princess and her friend that we've got in line and hire this kick ass girl', yeah, that'd be it. I rock. 

_//But that will never be, that will never ever be. Cuz I'm not beautiful like you. _

_I'm beautiful like me.//_

I used to be jealous, wicked jealous, she had everything going for her, she still does, but it's my turn, I'm the slayer, she's just some bounce back, I didn't die yet, sure she tried to kill me, miss innocent tried to murder me in cold blood for lover boy, but she failed, I'm still standing and I'm still the slayer, so I don't get why she's still around stealing my thunder...

Talkin' of thunder, whoa, last night was fun, that was the biggest storm... man, I got all nostalgic, in a bad sense.. ok now I'm not making any sense... hmm, no, right, where was I, yeah, so I'm outside Giles' place, peering in the window, listening in, trying to find out what the 'scooby gang' has planned for me, see last night they were having a little party at the bronze and I accidentally turned up and let a bunch of vamps in, I guess they didn't like my surprise.. well that's wicked ungrateful don't you think? 

Yeah.. me too, she even gets the better watchers, and me? I get ones that die on you and ones that are criminals, I'd think that was kinda cool if they let me join in, I don't take crime against me too well, I end up kicking asses... Giles, haha sure, he's a loser, a total loser, they always are... but he's always there, even when they fired him he stuck around, all for B... but the good thing about being alone and left out in the cold is that you learn to take care of yourself, Buffy wouldn't survive without her friends and family.. that's her flaw, she's dependant as hell. 

_//If I was beautiful like you, I'd be quick to assume. they'd do anything to _

_please me why not. I see their reaction when you walk into the room.//_

I overheard Giles' mighty plan, to track me down, have Buffy come get me, tie me up and ship me off to watcher hell, man, if there's anything those guys lack, its originality, and if there's one thing they're not doing to me, it's sending me to tweed heaven, screw that, fuck them, I'm winning this time and anyone who gets in my way will be wicked sorry. 

So here I am, speeding down the highway, out of town like a lightning bolt... yeah yeah you think I'm running away, nope, that's not the plan, and you need to stop interrupting me with your... ok now I'm going crazy, but we already knew that much didn't we... yep, ok so I'm speeding down the highway, I figure I can cause pain and grief from afar, without B trying to kick my ass, putting me in comas and all that shit, slowing me down, she'll pay, she knows she will, and that's partly why I enjoy playing with her mind, 'cause I know she fears me, she won't admit it, but does she ever admit anything? She's weak and I know all the buttons to press to make her snap, this is gonna be fun, I'll do it slow and feel every moment feeding happiness and satisfaction into my blood... and no one is gonna stop me this time. Not even her little scooby cling ons. 

_//If I was beautiful like you, I'd have so many friends all fighting for my time _

_to be next in line. So if I hurt one, I wouldn't have to make amends.//_

I tried, believe me I tried, to be like her, to be good, to do good and save the world like a good little slayer, but she got under my skin, they all did... even screwin' Xander was a nightmare, somebody teach that boy some kink, geez... I got bored of the word good, don't you think the word 'bad' has so much more feeling in it? So much more hate, bitterness... fun... bad ass. Oh yeah... that's me, Faith, the bad ass slayer, and you're all gonna feel the pain you caused me sixfold... ah, who wants to be Buffy Anne Summers when you can be Faith.    

_//But that will never be, that will never ever be. Cuz I'm not beautiful like you. _

_I'm beautiful like me.//_


End file.
